Dad Donald
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Donalds nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie were left in His care Series of One shot story's of life on the houseboat for Donald and the boys.
1. Dad

The triplets were playing on the living room floor. They were four years old. They didn't have a lot of toys but that didn't bother them, They all had their special toys. Huey has a stuffed bear,Dewey has a stuffed tiger, and Louie has a stuffed Monkey that's also a blanket. They were playing for a while then they started talking.

"Hey my friend at daycare said that His grandma is his mom"Huey said.

"How did that happen?"little Louie asked.

"His mommy and daddy didn't want Him so His grandma adopted Him."Huey answered.

"Like unca Donald?"Dewey asked.

"Yeah accept He calles His grandma Mom"Huey said.

"That's weird"Louie said.

"Then why do we call unca Donald well unca Donald?"Dewey asked.

"I don't know"Huey said.

"Boys!"Donald called "Its time for bed, put away your toys"He said.

"But unca Donald"Dewey wined.

"No buts, you got to play enough today"He said "There's a whole other day tomorrow for you to play".

"Ok, Goodnight Unca Donald"Dewey said hugging his uncle.

"Goodnight, I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in"He said.

Afterward Donald walked in and tucked the boys into bed and kissed each one on the forehead "Goodnight Louie", "Goodnight Dewey", "Goodnight Huey".

"Goodnight dad"Huey said.

"Um Huey you know I'm not you dad right?"Donald asked.

"Yes, But you're just like a Dad to me"He said.

Donald smiled at His nephew but then He thought about how Della could still come back. If She did, She'd want the boys back. Donald had to keep that's thought in His head He would never want to hurt them but when it comes down to it they're Dellas kids. "She might be dead"He thought to himself . Donald hates to think that way but after four years they're His kids right? Donald stopped Himself "Stop they are Dellas kids, Dellas!"He thought to Himself.

"That's sweet Huey"He said "But let's stick with Uncle Donald"He said.

"Ok goodnight unca Donald"He said.

"Goodnight Huey."


	2. Bad

It was saturday morning on the boat house, The boys are only two years old so Donald is still trying to get a hang of things.

Louie and Dewey were playing on the floor with their toys and Huey was finishing eating lunch.

Dewey was going through His terrible twos, He took Louie's bunny toy and wouldn't give it back "Mine!"Louie shouted at His brother trying to get his Bunny back.

"No mine!"He yelled.

"Dewey give the toy back to Louie"Donald said.

Dewey heard Him but ignored Him and still fought with His brother.

Donald had enough "Dewferd Duck time out!"Donald yelled and set the two year old on a chair facing the wall.

"Unca Donald?"Huey asked "Dewey in trouble?".

"Yes Huey, Dewey's in trouble"Donald said.

"Why?"He asked.

"Because He was being bad"He explained.

"No unca Donald!"Huey argued "Dewey not bad!"

"Huey no arguing!"Donald snapped.

Huey was really upset that Dewey was in trouble and so He started crying "Dewey not bad He my brother"He said.

Donald sighed and picked up the child "Huey Calm down"He said.

"You say Dewey bad when He not"Huey wined.

"I'm sorry"Donald said comforting Him "Dewey's not bad, what I meant was Dewey wasn't listening to me"He explained.

"Please no yell at Dewey"Huey asked.

Donald held Huey tighter "Ok Huey Calm down"He said. He wished Della were here.


	3. Nightmares

**Authers note: Hi! It's me again, first let me just say that I LOVE LOUIE! He's probably my favorite of the triplets but I love them all. This one-Shot is about Him (Jesus lover if your reading, I love Louie too! And I love fluff it's the best! here you go 😉) sorry this is really really really short**

* * *

Donald has three boys to take care of. Three two year old boys and no way to provide for them. Now that they're older He has to consider other options. He had to get a new Job. Sometimes he worries that He doesn't spend enough time with them. He's always working how can He? At least they have each other, Donald knew oh too well that siblings are the best but they can't give you the protection and love a parent can.

Donald applied for a job and hasn't gotten any word back. He got the boys to sleep, Did the dishes, cleaned the houseboat and finished the laundry. He looked at the time 1:00AM He needed to get some sleep. He went to bed and fell asleep. A few hours later A loud cry woke Him up. Donald was worried this would happen, It's been happening for days.

"Unca Donald, Unca Donald!"The toddler cried.

Donald ran to Him and sat at the end of His bed and comforted Him "It's ok Louie I'm here"He said. He was lucky Louie's crying didn't wake the other two.

"Un-Unca Don-ald"The duckling stuttered trying to talk while crying.

"Shh it's ok"Donald said.

"Unca Donald I scared"Louie said.

"Of what?"Donald asked.

"My bad dream"He said.

"Louie I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you"Donald said.

"What about you?"Louie asked.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you or Me or your brothers or anyone ok? I won't let that happen" Donald explained.

Little Louie dried His eyes and climbed up on Donald and hugged Him tighter. "Unca Donald?"He asked.

"Yes Louie?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"He asked.

Donald kissed His nephews forehead "Of course Lou"He said.

"Unca Donald?"Louie asked again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Donald smiled and started rocking Louie to sleep "I love you too"He said "More then you'll ever know"


	4. A Lesson you taught yourself

"Dewey get down!"Huey said "You're going to get hurt!" The boys were running around at recess and for some reason Dewey thought it was a good idea to climb on the top of the school. Dewey took a bet from a kid that said he couldn't do something, Dewey was going to prove him wrong.

Dewey climbed on top of the tree, climbed on a window and on top of the roof. Huey and Louie were nervous for him. They eagerly watched as Dewey attempted to walk on the roof when suddenly he lost balance and fell off the roof. Huey, Louie and the rest of the school ran to him. Dewey didn't cry but his leg was facing the wrong direction. "Dewey are you ok?"Huey asked.

Dewey was not ok, he was in a lot of pain and wanted to cry but he stayed strong in attempt to look cool. He bit his tongue and fought the urge to cry or break down. "Huey I think we need to a hospital"Dewey said. Louie ran to the teacher and she called an ambulance then called Donald.

When Donald got the phone call he panicked, he rushed to his car and drove to the hospital. Turned out to be just a broken leg but still. Donald walked into the room Dewey was in and hugged him "Dewey thank heavens you're alright"He said. Dewey hugged Donald and awaited what he'd say next. "You could've seriously hurt yourself, what were you thinking?!"Donald asked.

Dewey looked down and sighed "I'm sorry"He said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything Dewey, you go too far"Donald said "What if something serious happened to you?, Dewey of all the stupid things you've done this one takes the cake!"He said.

"Uncle Donald?"Dewey got his uncles attention, Donald looked at his nephew who was on the verge of tears "I know you're mad but can we please discuss my punishment later?"He asked. Donald looked at Dewey and sighed, he could plainly see that Dewey was scared, he's been through alot today. Donald hugged his nephew tight.

"Uncle Donald, I tried being brave but is it ok if I cry?"He asked.

"Of course it is Dewey" Donald said as he held Dewey tighter.


	5. Don't leave

Being a parent was always rewarding. Even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes, Donald loved the boys more than anything but sometimes it was just hard. he had nobody to depend on like he use to. Donald would always think about his sister and sometimes he'd get so mad at her, to the point that he's said he hated her. He didn't really it just wasn't fair for the boys to grow up without a mother.

Donald was fast asleep. It usually doesn't take him long to fall asleep considering how hard he works. But he's gotten use to the fact that the smallest noise can instantly wake him up.

He woke up to a sudden knock on the door, it seemed like he just went to sleep and now it's morning, he walked over to the door and it was the very last person he'd ever expect to see "Della?"He asked.

"Donald!"She shouted for joy and hugged her brother tight. Donald was overjoyed to see Her again.

"Boys!"She shouted. All three boys ran past Donald and into their mother's arms

"Mom!"Louie shouted.

"We missed you so much"Huey said.

"Can we finally go home where we belong?"Dewey asked. Della laughed and nodded her head as the boys grabbed their bags and stared to walk out the door.

Donald felt his heart sink to the bottom of his soul "Boys you could just stay here with me"He said.

"No thanks"Huey said.

"Moms cooler"Dewey said.

"Besides we're her kids"Louie said.

"Bye Donald!"Della said then left forever.

Donald woke up in cold sweat. It was just a dream, Donald walked into the boys room to check on them. He walked over to Dewey a tucked him in again and kissed his forehead. He started to walk away until he heard "Uncle Donald?"Dewey asked softly.

Donald walked over to him and whispered "Oh I'm sorry Dewey, I didn't mean to wake you up".

Dewey smiled "It's ok, I get use to waking up in the middle of the night" He said.

Donald smiled as he once again tucked Dewey back into bed.

"Why were you up anyway?"Dewey asked.

"Its not important, would you like me to bring you a glass of milk?"He asked. Dewey nodded and Donald went to the kitchen and got him one and brought it back for him.

"Thanks"Dewey said.

"You're welcome" Donald said "Now get some sleep ok?, love you".

Dewey nodded "Uncle Donald?"He asked.

"Yes Dewey?"Donald asked.

It looked like Dewey had something important to say but decided not to "I love you too"He said then smiled.

Donald smiled back then went back to bed. He wasn't sure If Della was coming back, or if he'd ever see Scrooge again, he didn't even know what will happen in the future. But he does know that right now he's here and really that's what matters.


	6. The screw up

**A/N**

 **hi! This is a one shot, I changed the title in case you hadn't noticed. What do you think? So anyway this kinda sorta answers what was left out in my last story. But at the same time it tells you nothing. This might be a little depressing so :/ yea**

* * *

Dewey was a light sleeper. He's always been ever since he was little. Whenever a ambulance siren or dog barks outside anywhere near wherever they were he'd instantly wake up and sometimes it took a while for him to go back to sleep. You'd think Dewey would get annoyed or be extra tired the next day but he was so use to it that it was just normal to be awake at three in the morning. This night in particular they were living on the houseboat again and it was his fault. He tried to attract more customers on the lighthouse hotel by telling tales of Captain Spirula so more guests could visit. But just like everything else he does, he blew it

Dewey was just laying down in bed at three in the morning starring at the ceiling and wishing he knew how to actually help Donald instead of messing everything up like always. "Thinking isn't going to do anything" He thought to himself "I have to do something". Dewey really had no ideas, he walked outside to get some fresh air, he climbed on the roof of the boathouse and stared at the moon. It was very bright that night, he never understood why he always stared at the moon or what it meant. All he knew was he loved it. Dewey started to doubt himself again. He never cried in front of his brothers because he just wanted to be brave. He wanted more than this so called "life". He wanted to know where he came from. Anytime he'd ask Donald about Della he'd completely avoid the question or say she's gone without any detail. So dewey stopped asking. He couldn't take it anymore, he messed up again, that's why his brothers and his Uncle Donald were living on the boat again. Dewey was a failure. He hugged his knees and started to cry, nobody could hear him so he didn't try to hide it. "Whoever mom was, she would be very disappointed with you, and worst of all Donald is probably ashamed to call you nephew" He thought to himself.

Donald was awake, he walked around the boathouse and walked into the boys room, Dewey was gone. Donald tried not to panic, he walked all around but couldn't find him, Donald grabbed his phone and called the police the operator asked "911 what's your emergency?" Donald walked outside for better signal when he started to talk he heard Dewey crying. "Nevermind"Donald said then hung up. Donald climbed on top of the houseboat roof where Dewey was and hugged him "Dewey thank goodness"He said.

Dewey pushed Donald away and dried his eyes as best as he could "Oh hey Uncle Donald what's up?"He asked.

"Dewey you scared me, you know you're not supposed to go outside when it's night, especially when I'm not here with you, you also know you're not supposed to climb up here!"He scolded.

"I'm sorry Uncle Donald"He said.

Donald sighed at sat next to Dewey "What am I going to do with you?"He asked playfully and ruffled the feathers on the top of his head.

"Uncle Donald, I'm sorry about the lighthouse"He said.

"It wasn't your fault Dewey"He said "I'll find a new job".

"You wouldn't need a new job if it wasn't for me!"He snapped.

"Dewey..."

"Just admit it, out off the three of us im the screw up"He said.

Donald looked at Dewey with a sad face, he was just like Della in so many ways "Dewey look at me"Donald said and moved Dewey's chin up so he was looking at him. "You are not a screw up, you do tend to take things a little too far but that's part of what makes you dewey and I wouldn't trade that for anything"He said.

"Really?"Dewey asked as Donald nodded. Dewey smiled and hugged his uncle tight. He wanted to ask Donald about his mom again but he didn't want to spoil the moment so he stayed silent.


	7. Not a baby person

The boys are 8 months old in this one.

Daisy waited at the phone for hours, she called Donald earlier that day and he said he'd call her back, she waited over three hours and was seriously considering calling him again. It's not like Daisy is one of those people who only thinks of her boyfriend, in fact she's far from it but ever since Della's kids hatched, she barley saw him.

"Ring Ring"

Daisy got excited and answered the phone "Donald?"

"Nope, Minnie!"She answered.

"Oh hey Minnie, I'm sorry I was just expecting Donald to call"She said.

"Oh, did something happen?"She asked.

"No, that's the problem. Della should've been back by now, you'd think that dimwit Scrooge would've found her by now!"She yelled.

"Uhh what?"

"I'm sorry, Donald has been so distracted watching dellas kids, he's convinced that she'll be back even though it's probably common knowledge that she's probably dead".

"Poor Donald"Minnie said.

"Poor Donald? Poor me! We haven't been on a date in almost a year!"

"Daisy, I think this is something to talk to Donald about. Not me"She said.

"You're probably right"She said "Why did you call anyway?"

"Mickey and I picked a date for the wedding!"She said.

Daisy hung up the phone.

How did things get so complicated? Minnie and Mickey are getting hitched, and Daisy and Donald aren't even engaged, Donald can't even think of romance with the kids around. How can they have a future together with loud, annoying, small children running around? They're cute and all but

Daisy isn't a kid person and everyone knows that, Donald knew that, Minnie knew that and Her sister most definitely knew that, she doesn't hate them, she just didn't know what to do with them. Enough is enough, Daisy had to have a serious conversation with her so called boyfriend.

She marched over to his houseboat and knocked on the door, she heard him say "Come in"So she opened the door.

"Donald I must talk to you about somethi-"

"Shh"Donald said, Daisy looked over and he was holding a video camera while one of the babies was on the floor, "Come on louie, you can do it"He said.

"Uh...what are you doing?"Daisy asked.

"I'm almost positive that louie is this close to crawling on his own".

Daisy looked at Donald then back at the kid who was just sitting there doing absolutely nothing "Uh ok, Donald i need to-"

Suddenly louie started crying because Donald was out of reach, "hold on"He said, Donald scooped louie off the floor and into his arms, then turned back to Daisy "What were you saying?"

"I must have missed your call"She said.

Donald placed louie on the playmat with his brothers, "Dang it,I forgot you called me"He said.

"You've been forgetting a lot of things lately"She said.

"Like what?"

"Like our anniversary three weeks ago"

"I didn't forget, I just couldn't make plans".

"And why not?"

"I couldn't just leave the boys here on their own"Donald said.

"Yeah? Why didn't you just call a babysitter?"Daisy asked.

"I uh, they've never been left alone before".

"Donald I know you love them and I know you love Della, I'm starting to question your love for me though"She said.

"Of course I still love you Daisy"Donald said.

"Then why haven't you made any effort to make the next move?"She asked.

"What's the next move?"Donald asked.

"Marriage!"

"Oh I see, this wasn't about me, this was about Minnie and Mickey like it always is!"Donald yelled.

"No, this is about us, you haven't made any effort to move this along ever since these kids came into your life!"

"These kids? And what effort have you made? Did you even try to get to know them?"

"They're babies Donald, they don't have any feelings or personalitys or-"

"How could you say tha-"

Then Donald felt a small duckling climbing on his leg whining, he wasn't exactly crying, it was as if he was telling Donald to stop fighting, Donald picked him up "I'm sorry huey, were we being too loud?"

Huey looked at Daisy and started reaching for her "oh um hello little guy"She said, she held out her arms and huey climbed over to her.

"And you said they didn't have personalties"Donald said.

It's been a while since Daisy held a baby, she held one of her sisters kids once but not other then that. Donald smiled as she half smiled back. "Which one is this?"She asked.

"Huey"He answered.

"Well huey that was a very polite way of telling us to shut up"She joked "Your uncle did a good job teaching you..."

Donald sighed and looked away, turning his attention to the other two, Louie was still asleep but Dewey was trying to crawl away, Donald caught him and put them both in their playpen.

He turned his attention back to Daisy and huey "Hmm, you're actually not as bad with kids like you thought huh?"He joked "Come here Huey"He took huey from her and placed him in the pen with his brothers.

Daisy and Donald walked outside so they wouldn't disturb the three of them again.

"I'm sorry"They both said at the same time.

They both laughed, "You first"Daisy said.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just can't let the boys grow up like I did, I'll do whatever it takes to help Della and them... I know Its been hard on you and I'm sorry for not considering that. need to prioritize better, I'll try harder".

"Don, you were right I'm jealous that Minnie gets to be a bride and I don't, I shouldn't have taken it out on you and the boys, whatever happens..I know you'll be worth the wait."

"Do you want to reschedule our date?"Donald asked.

"That would be amazing".

"I can just take the boys with us!"He said.

She laughed "please tell me you're joking"She said.

"I'm joking, I'll hire a sitter".


	8. Why am I so stupid?

Dewey was struggling with math, starting 4th grade was the worst decision he's ever made. He's never good in school, he doesn't like listening, he doesn't like sitting still and he doesn't like the teachers, sometimes in class Dewey would imagine that if a dinosaur attacked the school, he'd have to slay it and save everyone, And then they'd reward him with no more homework ever..

or the dinosaur would just eat his math teacher, whichever one.

9 X 4 = _

Dewey stared at it for a while, Mrs Antwerp told him not to count with his fingers, like dang it, what else is he supposed to count with? Dewey banged his head on the wooden table a couple times, hoping that it will either give him brain damage so he has a reason to fail or it will just come to him.

Donald rushed over "Hey Dewey, don't do that. What's wrong with you?"He asked.

Dewey groaned placing his hands over his eyes trying not to cry because this is a dumb reason to start crying. Why couldn't he figure out something so easy? Dewey bit down the tears and forced a "Sorry Uncle Donald".

Donald looked at Dewey's paper, all the answers were blank except one that he wrote: "wHy aSk ME im just A cHild'

Donald sighed "Struggling with math?"He asked.

"I can't do it without counting"Dewey said.

Donald took out a separate piece of paper "Here let me help."

Donald wrote out a chart that goes from 1 to 100 tables.

"That's cheating"Dewey said.

"No it's not, it just helps you learn, and we'll go through them every day here".

Dewey sighed, placing his head on his palms. Hating that he had to use this baby chart to look up the answer and Huey just knows "How come Huey do it and I can't?"Dewey asked in complete aggression.

"Well everyone has different talents. This just comes more naturally to Huey"Donald said "Kinda like how you're better at sports".

Dewey sighed and got back to work, even though the answer was right in front of him he couldn't do it, he wanted to get far away from there, wherever, it didn't matter. He could explore the world and see Europe, he could find a pirates hidden treasure, he could go to the Whitehouse and get the map behind the declaration of indecentense! He saw that in a movie once, how hard could that be? He was daydreaming of all the amazing adventures he could go on, how he'd do it, all the glory it would win him. The crowds that would cheer his name! "Dewey! Dewey!"

Dewey got back into the realization of where he was. In the dinning room, doing homework "Ugh!"Dewey banged his head on the table once more "Why am I so stupid?"He asked.

Donald's eyes widened "Dewey Duck you are not stupid!"

"Mrs Antwerp said I was! And she's a teacher. She's also right, why else would I not understand this?"

"It's not true Dewey! You can prove her wrong, you are smarter then you think and smarter then she knows. You just have to do your best and show her up!"Donald said.

"Ok"He sighed.

"And I will help you every step of the way"Huey said out of nowhere.

"Really?"Dewey asked.

"Sure, it's easy once you get the hang of it"Huey said, he started to explain to Dewey how easy it can be if you look at the problem a different way, Huey was really smart...and so is Dewey when he puts his mind to it.

How dare someone say that to his nephew..nobody talks that way to his kids

and gets away with it.

* * *

Authers note: I realize this isn't my best work (But like what is?)

I still like it though.

thanks so much for the reads and reviews despite the absence, i appreciate it.

love yall :)


	9. I still need you

Authors note: hey...I'm back and I'll try to continue writing, I'm sorry I haven't, I have an excuse but I'm not going to waste your time with details we're here for cute dad Donald moments that make us want to cry or physically punch a wall... the boys live in the mansion in this story

Living in the mansion is fun, the adventure, excitement, learning their family history, even their room was three times bigger then their other one, Uncle Scrooge is great, everything is just great! Except...

Donald wasn't going with them on adventures, he's been busy working on the houseboat, and that made louie feel...abandoned, Scrooge is great and all but sometimes Louie needs uncle Donald.

It was 9:00, the boys knew the drill, they send goodnight to scrooge and beakley and lauchpad and webby and sigh this family is getting too big,

Donald was still working on that houseboat, this has been going on for a while now, Donald probably thought the boys didn't notice but louie sure did. He laid down on his bed, feeling small and helpless for some reason. What is wrong with him? He's not three years old! He doesn't need uncle Donald to kiss him goodnight anymore..why did he want uncle Donald? Why is he so stupid? Why is he giving into his insecurities? Louie sat up on the bed and looked around, everything was so dark and depressing, more then usual, was there always shadows on the walls? What's that noise?

Louie took a deep breath, he's ten years old! He can't be scared anymore...

Nope,

Louie got up and looked at his brothers, dewey and huey were already asleep, louie tiptoed downstairs, everyone was asleep, he can't wake up Donald for this, what is he a baby?

Except Donald wasn't asleep, he was working on the houseboat, he really wants to get out of here doesn't he? Louie walked outside, trying not to cause a scene, not sure what he's going to say...then

"Louie? What are you doing out of bed?"Donald asked.

"Uhh I was...um"Louie struggled on what to say "I was getting something to drink and I heard you out here, what are you doing?"

Donald knew he was lying but he wasn't going to fight it out of him "I was just finishing up my work for today"He said in his normal fatherly tone.

"Oh"Louies heart started to beat faster, he was nervous for some reason, this is Donald, it's not like he's talking to a stranger "Um

U-Uncle Donald?"

"Yes louie?"

"I-I uh..."Come on louie spit it out..."I miss you".

"Miss me? What'd you throw at me?"Donald asked.

"No I mean, you're always working on the houseboat while we go on adventures...after everything that has already happened I kinda hope you'd give up on this...Uncle scrooge is great and all but sometimes I- I. Need You."

Donald was stunned "Oh Louie,"Donald walked up to him and hugged him "I'm so sorry".

Louie couldn't keep the tears in this time, why did it feel like forever since uncle Donald last hugged him?


	10. I need youStill!

**Authers note: *Spoiler warning* kinda...**

 **della is back and so is donald. as always if you can review i would greatly appreciate it. if you have any requests let me know ;)**

* * *

"Crash"Another clash of lightning strikes as rain poured on the roof of the mansion causing louie to be...uh sleepless, not scared. He's ten years old, he's scared of dangerous adventures, mummies, vampires, his own mind, toads, teachers, clones, What Della would think, ATMs, Giant ants, wormholes, actual worms, webby, spiders, centipedes and scorpions but not thunder storms. Louie would never sink to that level.

"Crash"

Louie coward under his blanket, ok maybe he's a little scared, ugh! Why is he scared? This is stupid, he knows the rain can't hurt him, even one this bad. The one who should be worried is Donald living on the...houseboat.

Oh no

Uncle Donald is on a houseboat in a storm like this? Oh no.

"Huey! Dewey!"This time he didn't hesitate to wake up his brothers.

"Louie?"Huey woke up almost instantly unlike dewey who needed a second. "What's wrong?"Dewey asked.

"Is Uncle Donald safe on the houseboat?"

Huey looked confused until he looked outside that is, the storm was getting worse, "I-I'm sure he'll be fine, he's lived through worse."

"True..."

"Uncle Donald knows the breaking point, don't worry"Dewey reassured.

Louie wasn't so sure, Donald hasn't been acting like himself ever since Della came back. Louie put on his rain gear, dewey noticed "What are you doing?"He asked.

"I'm going to talk to uncle Donald"Louie said.

"Why? I'm sure he's fine louie".

"Probably, but it would make me feel better".

Dewey shrugged and went back to sleep, it's not like it was too big a deal.

Louie looked outside to his dismay Donald was working on that stupid houseboat in the pouring rain. Louie grabbed an umbrella and walked outside "Uncle Donald?!"Louie called.

"Louie?"Donald asked "Go inside! It's raining out he-AAk!"Lighting strikes closer and closer causing Donald to fall off the houseboat.

"Uncle Donald!"Louie called.

Donald got up as he always did, he glared at Louie and pointed to the door gesturing Louie to go inside the houseboat.

Louie did as Donald wished and walked in with him "What are you doing out of bed?"Donald asked.

"I could easily ask you the same question!"Louie snapped "Working on the houseboat late at night is very dangerous but now you're working outside, on the roof in a storm!? This isn't just irresponsible but it's also stupid! What if something happened to you!"

Donald stopped "What-"

Louie has never snapped at him before, he was slightly worried but mostly curious on how Donald would respond, he didn't say anything...after what felt like forever of blindly staring at each other Louie decided to speak again "I'm sorry...I just don't want to loose you again..."

Donald sighed "I'm sorry too Louie."

He didn't say anything else just moved on and worked on something in the kitchen, almost as if he were distracting himself from something "Uncle Donald, I know I shouldn't have yelled at you it's just...so much has happened this week and- wait...why are you still working on the houseboat? You're not leaving...are you?"

Donald paused..."Of course not, but...you know if I did you'd be ok right?"

...suddenly the thunder and lightning didn't seem as scary...

This was.

"You can't possibly think that"Louie said, he got up from the table and walked towards Donald "You just can't-"

"Louie...raising you boys was the highlight of my life, the only thing that was worth living-"

"But?"Louie asked.

"She's your mother".

"And?...Uncle Donald just because we have her back doesn't mean we don't still have room for you..."

Another long pause...

"Uncle Donald?"Louie asked.

"Yes Louie?"

"Della...she's Great and all but-"He paused "I don't know her, she's just...well,

You know she can't replace you right?"

Donald stopped and looked at Louie, he was tearing up, he doesn't handle change well, he never had, to think Donald didn't notice or predict that this would happen, he hugged Louie as tight and loving as he could, Louie needed him now.

"I still need you"He said.

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Uncle Donald? Please promise to stay at least another ten years".

"I'll stay as long as you need me, I promise".


End file.
